twoandhalmenfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Charlie Sheen
Charlie Sheen (nome artístico de Carlos Irwin Estevez; Nova Iorque, 3 de setembro de 1965) é um ator estadunidense, filho do também ator Martin Sheen e irmão de Emilio Estevez. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlie_Sheen&action=edit&section=1 editar Biografia Charlie Sheen é um ator aclamado por protagonizar grandes sucessos como Platoon, Wall Street, Top Gang, Os Três Mosqueteiros (1993) e Two and a Half Men, mas também é um dos atores mais polêmicos de hollywood, por conta do envolvimento em diversos escândalos envolvendo drogas, prostitutas e brigas domésticas, chegando a ser preso e internado.[2] Sheen começou a atuar em 1967 aos 2 anos de idade, aparecendo em um pequeno papel ao lado de seu pai no filme para televisão The Execution of Private Slovik. A carreira em filmes começou em Red Dawn (1984) e depois de fazer alguns filmes para a televisão, em 1986 apareceu em Curtindo a Vida Adoidado, apesar de pequena, sua participação foi elogiada, e é lembrada até hoje . Também apareceu em um episódio da antológica série Amazing Stories. Depois, Sheen iria interpretar seu maior protagonista: o soldado Chris Taylor no drama sobre a guerra do vitnã Platoon, vencedor do Oscar de melhor filme, depois fez o filme adolescente A inocência do primeiro amor, onde teve um breve relacionamento com a colega de filme Winona Ryder. Em 1987, mais um grande sucesso: o clássico sobre a bolsa de valores, Wall Street, que ele estrelou ao lado de Michael Douglas e de seu pai. Ambos, Wall Street e Platoon, foram dirigidos por Oliver Stone. Entretanto, em 1988, Stone convidou Sheen para atuar em seu novo filme Nascido em 4 de Julho (1989), e depois retirou-o do papel colocando Tom Cruise em seu lugar. Sheen não foi sequer informado pelo diretor, e descobriu a notícia apenas através de seu irmão Emilio Estevez. Sheen então nunca mais aceitou trabalhar com Stone, só voltando a fazê-lo vinte e dois anos depois, quando aceitou fazer uma participação especial em Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps, de 2010, mas 1988 também seria marcado pelo filme de faroeste Jovens Pistoleiros com seu irmão Emilio Estevez e Kiefer Sutherland, e Eight Men Out, junto com John Cusack, onde ele interpretou Oscar "Happy" Felsh, no drama sobre a historia real dos jogadores do time americano de beisebol Chicago White Sox, que insatisfeitos com os baixos salários, vendem o campeonato. E o beisebol, que é uma de suas paixões, voltaria a aparecer em "Major League" de 1989, e na continuação "Major League 2" de 1994. Em 1990, voltou a atuar com seu irmão em Men at Work (filme).[3] Em 1987, Sheen foi escalado para o papel de Roy em Grizzly II: The Predator, a sequência do pouco rentável filme Grizzly, de 1976. Porém, devido a um acidente fatal com o diretor William Girdler no set de filmagem, o filme nunca foi lançado oficialmente. Em 1990, estrelou com Clint Eastwood, o filme de ação The Rookie (1990), mas o filme não rendeu o esperado. Em 1991, um dos maiores sucessos de sua carreira: a comédia Top Gang, que teria a continuação Top Gang 2, em 1993, ano que ele ainda interpretou Aramis na adaptação Os Três Mosqueteiros (1993). Depois viria o primeiro escândalo na vida pessoal: sua então namorada Kelly Preston foi atingida pela arma de Sheen, o incidente foi apurado, e constatou-se que foi um acidente, o relacionamento acabou e ele se casou com a modelo Dona Peele, o casamento durou apenas seis meses, e um dos motivos é que ele se afundou no álcool e nas drogas. Foi preso e quase morreu de overdose. Quando o escândalo envolvendo astros de Hollywood e a cafetina Heidi Fleiss veio à tona, soube-se que ele havia dormido com 27 prostitutas agenciadas por ela. O resto dos anos 1990 foi marcado por filmes de pouca expressão e bilheteria, com exceções como sua parceria com Marlon Brando em Free Money, e Tudo por Dinheiro (filme), com Chris Tucker, e participações em Friends e Quero Ser John Malkovich. Em 2000, foi resgatado pela televisão. Ao assumir o posto do ator Michael J. Fox na série Spin City, depois que ganhou o Golden Globe Awards de melhor ator de série cômica em 2002, a CBS decidiu dar-lhe um seriado próprio. Em Two and a Half Men o ator interpretou uma paródia de si mesmo: Charlie Harper, um solteirão mulherengo, beberrão e mau-caráter que é obrigado a abrigar o irmão e o sobrinho em casa. Como o irmão é um zero à esquerda em matéria de mulher, Charlie cuida de dar dicas sórdidas de paquera ao sobrinho. O papel lhe lançou novamente ao estrelato, e lhe rendeu diversos prêmios e indicações. Participou de Scary Movie 3 e Scary Movie 4, e "O Golpe", de 2004, com Owen Wilson e Morgan Freeman. Em 2005 o ator teve um final de casamento tumultuado. Sua ex-mulher, a atriz Denise Richards, o acusou de ser violento e viciado em pornografia. Richards declarou ainda que temia por ela e pelas duas filhas em razão das paranóias do ex-marido. Charlie mantinha um revólver a seu alcance, por medo de estranhos invadirem sua mansão. A gota d'água foi sua obsessão pelo assassinato da mulher do ex-jogador de futebol americano O. J. Simpson. Ele colecionava fotos de sua autópsia. Um ano e meio depois da separação, Charlie se casou novamente, com a corretora Brooke Mueller. O casamento foi o terceiro de Charlie Sheen e o primeiro de Brooke Mueller. E os dois tiveram os gêmeos Bob e Max, o que fez com que Charlie chegasse a cinco filhos, já que tem mais três filhas, Sam e Lola do relacionamento com Denise Richards, e Cassandra, fruto do relacionamento com Paula Speers, uma antiga namorada.[4] O ator foi preso numa sexta-feira de Natal (25 de dezembro de 2009) em Aspen, cidade do Colorado (EUA), acusado de violência doméstica. Depois de passar o dia preso, o ator foi fichado e liberado sob fiança de 8,5 mil dólares. Mais tarde, exames toxicológicos revelaram que Brooke, sua esposa, estava bêbada quando chamou a polícia, e teria exagerado no relato sobre as agressões, depois do incidente se separaram, e Charlie voltou a circular com várias mulheres, chegando a aparecer com três namoradas, a quem ele se referiu como "deusas". Nenhum desses problemas parece ter afetado seu prestígio, pois Two and a Half Men continuou sendo a série cômica de maior sucesso nos Estados Unidos. No início de 2007, renovou seu contrato com a rede CBS com salário de 825 mil dólares por episódio, passando a ser o ator mais bem pago da TV americana. Apesar de, em 2010, ter sido anunciado que Charlie Sheen poderia não voltar para uma nova temporada de Two and a Half Men,[5][6], e após longas negociações, Charlie Sheen retornaria para, pelo menos, mais dois anos ao seriado "Two and a Half Men". Segundo o site "The Hollywood Reporter", e iria receber cerca de US$ 2 milhões por episódio pelas próximas duas temporadas. Tal salário confirmou ele como o ator mais bem pago da historia televisão americana. Curiosamente, seu companheiro de cena, Angus T. Jones, que interpreta "Jake Harper", é o ator mirim mais bem pago da televisão americana.[7][8] Em 25 de outubro de 2010, o ator deu entrada em um hospital de Nova Iorque por uso abusivo de entorpecentes, mas foi liberado. "A droga quase me matou", disse ele.[9] No dia 7 de março de 2011, depois de Charlie ter insultado os produtores do programa, em entrevistas bizarras, onde lançou bordões como "Winning", e de ter faltado as gravações do programa, por estar internado devido a uma noitada de 36 horas, promovida por ele próprio, a Warner Bros. demitiu Sheen de Two and a Half Men, e assinou contrato com o ator Ashton Kutcher, e Sheen se envolveu em dois projetos previstos para 2012, a série Anger Management, baseada no filme homônimo, que será exibida pelo canal FX, e também protagonizará o novo filme do diretor Roman Coppola, A Glimpse Inside The mind of Charles Swan III, que também contará com nomes como Bill Murray no elenco.[10] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlie_Sheen&action=edit&section=2 editar Carreira http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlie_Sheen&action=edit&section=3 editar Cinema http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlie_Sheen&action=edit&section=4 editar Curta-metragens http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlie_Sheen&action=edit&section=5 editar Televisão